Hallelujah
by dolcegrazia
Summary: One day, you'll thank Jeff Buckley. Sequel to Rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, readers! This story is the sequel to "Rain". It actually starts almost immediately after the last chapter of "Rain" ended. You'll need to read that first to really comprehend this story.

The story title and the lyrics within this chapter belong to Jeff Buckley.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baby Davis-Scott would owe his or her life to Jeff Buckley. Oh, Peyton would be so proud. As Brooke continued her drive to Atlanta, she listened to Jeff's version of "Hallelujah" on repeat until the lyrics all came together and something clicked in Brooke's mind.

_"Remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew is hallelujah"_

She wasn't going to get the abortion because of a song that spoke to her so clearly that she realized she really _could_ be a mother. She had been lying to herself and Lucas when she said that she had no attachment to the baby living and growing inside of her. Maybe she did hate Lucas right now, but she was going to have his baby. Brooke had spoken to him only a half hour earlier, but now, as she turns the volume down on the CD player, she picks up her cell phone and hits redial.

"Brooke?" Lucas questions when he picks up his phone.

"I'm not going to do it", Brooke says.

"Not going to do what…?" Lucas isn't sure if Brooke means she's not going to have the abortion, or she's not going to have the baby.

"I'm going to have this baby, Lucas."

Lucas' heart drops into his stomach and he takes a sharp breath in, "Oh my g-d", he says, relieved.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When I was almost fifteen, I got pregnant."

"Oh, Brooke…"

"It was a huge mistake, obviously. So, I went to get an abortion. Before I could, though, I miscarried", she pauses, "this isn't the first time I've been pregnant."

"I wish you could've told me that before."

Brooke sighs. This confession was incredibly hard to make, but she felt a sense of relief also, "I know. But I never told anyone. I was ashamed, you know."

"I'm glad you told me now. And I'm so glad that you're keeping the baby. What now?" Lucas asks.

"I'm going to Georgia", Brooke says with a "duh" tone to her voice.

"You should come back here."

"Lucas…I still need this time to myself. I'm not going to be alone again for a very long time. Technically, I'm not even alone now", Brooke says, putting her free hand gently on her abdomen.

"Okay…"

"Lucas, I've got to go. I'm almost there and I kind of need to focus on driving."

Lucas smiles to himself, "Alright. Come back soon, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Bye."

"Bye Luke."

Both Lucas and Brooke flip their cell phones shut and Brooke puts all of her attention on the road. She keeps the radio off; the only sound is the wind whipping against the VW bug's open windows. After a few minutes of almost painful silence, Brooke rests her right hand on her lower stomach and begins.

"Okay, so this is really weird, but I'm going to do it anyway. I don't even know if you have ears yet, but oh well. Um, I guess I'm your mother. Wow. Your father and I aren't together anymore, but you were created out of real, pure love. He and I might not love each other right now, but we're going to love you so, so, so much."

After talking to the baby for a little longer, Brooke begins driving down the streets of suburban Atlanta but, instead, turns the car around and starts following signs back to North Carolina. Back to Tree Hill.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I know that is short, but I wanted to get the first chapter out there. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I think you're going to like this chapter a lot. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been holding her breath. She didn't even realize it until her chest started pounding. Letting go, she breathed in deeply and exhaled. The next step was to knock on his door. Brooke had made it back to Tree Hill in record time and ended up, as she predicted, at Lucas' house standing in front of his bedroom door. Without over thinking, she knocks softly on the door, experiencing a sense of déjà vu of the night she told Lucas she was pregnant. It felt like hours before Lucas opened the door, stunned silent by the sudden appearance of the brunette girl in front of him.

"Lucas?" Brooke says, waving her hand in front of his face.

"You came back", Lucas states.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah…"

"Are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to invite me in?" Brooke asks sarcastically.

"Um, no…come on in", Lucas awkwardly moves inside to let Brooke in. She closes the door behind her, but the couple remains standing in place.

"So", Brooke finally says.

Lucas is basically still shell-shocked, a blank expression covering his face, "We're having a baby", he says.

Brooke softly smiles. Not because what he said was funny, but because she's still nervous. She's always been the girl who smiled or laughed at totally inappropriate times, "Yes, we're having a baby."

Lucas sits down at the edge of his bed, but Brooke remains standing.

"I don't mean to push my luck, but why did you decide to keep the baby?"

Brooke sighs and takes a seat next to Lucas, "I have to grow up eventually, Lucas. I've spent the last few years either on my back with legs wide open, or passed out at some nameless bar with G-d-knows-what substances in my system. I can't live like that anymore. I guess this pregnancy is just some higher power's way of saying 'Suck it up, Davis and stop throwing your life away'. I already feel older and wiser."

"I'm glad", he pauses, "but how are we going to raise a baby?"

"I have no clue, but we'll make it work."

Lucas' eyes light up, "We?" he asks.

"We", Brooke repeats, nodding her head, "I can't do this alone, Luke. I need to ignore this stupid love triangle BS and concentrate on what's most important", she confidently says as she takes Lucas' hand and brings it to her lower abdomen.

"Wow", Lucas says, "We're going to have this baby."

Brooke's eyes begin to glisten with tears, so she bites her bottom lip and nods. Acting on pure impulse, she leans in closer to Lucas and kisses him fiercely on the lips. His hand leaves her stomach and lands to rest on the girl's cheek as he softly kisses her back.

The boy then pulls away slowly, to the surprise of Brooke, "Thank you", he says.

Brooke furrows her eyebrows and smiles a half-smile, "for what?"

"For letting me back in", he explains, "For giving me the chance to be a father."

Brooke smiles widely now and gives Lucas a quick peck on the lips, "We're going to be okay."

"I know."

"We need to tell your mother", Brooke says ominously.

"She knows."

"What?!"

"I was a serious mess right after you took that test. I needed to tell her."

"Well, then- we need to tell my parents", Brooke says with an even more worried tone.

"You never told them?" a surprised Lucas asks.

"Um, no. This whole time I thought I was getting an abortion. Why risk my parents' freaking out if I was just going to get rid of the baby anyway?"

"You need to tell them soon", Lucas says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I know. I've already gained a bunch of weight and I know they'll just come out and tell me I'm fat."

Lucas smiles back at the smiling Brooke and then he turns serious again, "So, nobody knows?"

"Nope. Just you, me, and this peanut."

"And my mother."

Brooke laughs, "and your mother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

_"What happened?" a very dazed Brooke asks, just minutes after giving birth to a little girl. The hospital room flew into a frenzy once the baby was delivered and nobody had told Brooke anything. _

_"I'm sorry", a nurse finally says, "There was nothing we could do. She was born too early."_

_"No, no, no! I would know if my baby was dead!" Brooke screams, "I would know! She's not dead!"_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Davis…"_

Brooke jolts awake in bed for the 3rd night in a row. She looks over at her clock and finds 3:18 looking back at her in bright red lights. She keeps having that same basic dream with only slight variations. The first dream, she miscarried at 20 weeks, which is rare but can happen, as she's read. The second dream, she gave birth to a full-term baby who mysteriously died just hours later. Brooke had read that such nightmares were common in pregnant women, but they were starting to seriously get on her nerves.

Finally, she falls back into slumber, anxiously waiting the morning, when she and Lucas would begin telling their friends that Brooke was pregnant. She offered to tell Peyton which still surprised Lucas. And Lucas would tell Haley. Both Lucas and Brooke were extremely nervous to tell their friends, but it had to be done. Brooke was just about 3 months along and beginning to show. Nathan had already started making crude jokes about her now-larger chest. And Tim made some lame dig about the five or so pounds that Brooke's gained. Tomorrow would be the day that her friends would find out Brooke was pregnant, ready or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Lucas walked into the quad hand-in-hand, ready to tell Haley and Peyton the news. Upon spotting Haley at one table reading a book and Peyton at another, furiously sketching, Lucas and Brooke squeezed each other's hands and then separate to meet their friends.

Lucas walks up to Haley's table and sits down next to her, "What are you reading?" he asks.

"I'm trying to read _The Fountainhead_, but it's so dense", Haley responds as she picks her head up from her book, "What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you", Lucas says as he shifts in his seat and looks towards Brooke on the other side of the quad.

Haley follows his gaze to Brooke and then turns back around, "Maybe the reason that you and Brooke are talking again?"

Lucas nods, "She's pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke is pregnant", Lucas repeats.

"With your kid?" Haley asks, still shocked.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just making sure. Brooke _is_ pretty experienced…"

"The baby is mine, Haley", he says quietly, making sure that the rest of the students don't hear.

"Is she okay? Brooke, I mean", Haley asks, concerned.

"She's scared. We both are."

Haley nods, "Tell her that I'm here if she needs to talk."

"I will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi", Brooke says quietly when she gets to the table where Peyton is sketching.

Peyton shuts her sketchbook and looks up at Brooke, "Hey…"

"I'm not going to forgive you and Lucas", Brooke says.

"Okay", Peyton pauses, "But you're talking to me."

"I know. Because I want to tell you something", the brunette says as she sits down across from her blonde ex-best friend.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Technically, I'm fine", Brooke says smiling, "I'm going to have a baby."

"What?! Oh man, Brooke. I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to tell you."

"Who else knows?"

"You, Lucas, Karen, and Lucas is telling Haley right now."

"Oh."

"I was going to get an abortion", Brooke admits and at the same time, wonders why she's telling Peyton this.

"Oh", Peyton says again.

"I decided not to at the last minute. I'm too attached, I guess."

"Are you doing okay? Are you and Lucas back together?"

Brooke shifts in her seat, visibly uncomfortable with Peyton's question, "No, we're not together, but we're working on just being friends for now."

"That's good", Peyton pauses, "Why are you telling me all of this? You haven't talked to me in months."

"I wanted you to find out from me, and not when the gossip starts spreading around school. Peyton, I'm starting to look at things differently now. I hate what you and Lucas did to me, but I don't have time to hold grudges. I have a baby to think about now."

Peyton smiles, "Does this mean that we can be friends again?"

Brooke shrugs, unsure about what exactly she wants with Peyton, "We'll see."

Before Brooke can change her mind, Haley and Lucas walk over to the two girls.

"Hey Brooke", Haley says hesitantly.

"Hey."

"I know we're not friends or anything, but I wanted to say congratulations."

Brooke grabs Haley's hand and holds it within her own, surprising the girl, "We are friends, Tutor girl."

"It's Haley."

"I know", Brooke smiles.

Lucas clears his throat to announce his presence, "Everything good here?" he asks.

Peyton awakes from her daze of watching Haley and Brooke and turns to the blond boy, "Yeah. Everything's good."

Brooke nods in agreement, "We'll be fine. Who else do we need to tell?"

"Tell what?" a curious Nathan asks as he walks up to the group.

"Brooke and Lucas have some news", Haley tells her boyfriend.

"Oh?" Nathan asks, turning to look at Brooke and Lucas suspiciously.

After a beat of silence and trying to figure out how to say it, Brooke finally speaks, "You're going to be an uncle, Nathan."

"You're pregnant?!"

Brooke smiles and nods at the shocked boy in front of her.

"Wow", he pauses, "Congratulations, I guess."

"You guess?" Haley asks.

"We're sixteen, Haley. Can you guys really handle this?" Nathan asks the expectant parents who are now frowning.

"Yes, we can handle this, Nathan", Brooke hisses. She stands up and walks quickly back to the school.

The group all looks at each other expectantly and Haley finally turns around to find Brooke. Lucas glares at Nathan who mouths, "I'm sorry", sincerely.

After a few minutes of searching, Haley finds Brooke sitting in the driver's seat of her Bug.

"Brooke?" Haley asks, tapping on the glass.

A startled Brooke looks at Haley and unlocks the door, gesturing for Haley to sit in the passenger's seat. Haley opens the door and sits down. She looks at Brooke who is wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, Brooke."

"This isn't about Nathan", Brooke says as she turns to look at Haley, "I was thisclose to getting an abortion. But I finally started believing that maybe I could be a good mother."

"You'll be a great mother."

"How do you know that, Haley? You barely even know me."

"I don't need to know your whole life story to see how caring and loving you are."

"Thank you", Brooke says quietly.

"How far along are you, anyway?"

"Almost exactly twelve weeks."

"Are you excited?"

Brooke shrugs, "Sort of. More nervous than excited. I'm kind of showing already, and I'm surprisingly happy about that", she admits.

"You've grown a lot, Brooke."

"You mean, gained weight?"

Haley laughs, "No. I mean, you've grown as a person.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that it took forever to update. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My senior year has started and with that comes a ton of papers, exams, and STRESS. I don't have a lot of time to write.

I'm very tempted to make "Hallelujah" a 5 chapter story like "Rain" was which would mean that the next chapter would be the last. I'm not sure if that's what I'm going to do, and then I'm not sure if I'm going to make a 3rd story to make it a trilogy. I'd love your feedback.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend MADDIE whose birthday is Monday, which also happens to be my birthday, too!

Because she had decided against the abortion, Brooke realized that she needed to tell Dr. Clark and set up an appointment. After phoning his office, Brooke agreed to a check-up at thirteen weeks, one day. Lucas was anxious to go with her, Brooke's first real appointment.

"Brooke Davis?" that same young nurse calls out into the waiting room where Brooke and Lucas were waiting impatiently. Brooke stands up now and grabs Lucas' hand, pulling the pair wherever the nurse escorts them.

"The doctor will be right with you", the nurse tells the young couple as she puts Brooke's chart on the counter and walks out, closing the door behind her.

"So", Brooke says, swinging her legs once she's seated on the examining table.

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asks as he sits in a chair.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Are you going to want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Geez, Luke-it's way too early to find out the gender."

"How do you know?"

"Books", Brooke says, shrugging.

"You've been reading books?" a surprised Lucas asks.

"Uh, yeah. A doctor can't usually tell the gender until an average of 20 weeks", she says as Lucas begins to chuckle, "Why are you laughing?"

"I think it's so cute that you're reading books", he responds.

"I want to be prepared, Lucas."

"I know."

"How else would I prepare if I didn't read books?" Brooke asks defensively.

"Brooke…"

"I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to these hormones."

"It's okay."

Brooke smiles a wide smile and puts her hand on her belly.

"Are you happy?" Lucas asks, noticing this gesture Brooke's made.

"Yeah, I think I am", Brooke answers.

The pair smile reassuringly at each other, and then the doctor walks in.

"Hello", Dr. Clark says pleasantly, "How are we today?"

"Happy", Brooke smiles.

"Glad to hear it. And how are you feeling?" he asks as he pulls up a chair in front of the examining bed that Brooke is sitting on.

"Not terrible. I haven't really had any morning sickness, but I am pretty tired."

"Tiredness is normal", the doctor reassures her, "Anything else?"

"Not really."

"We'll weigh you now and see if you're gaining weight as you should be."

Brooke groans and jumps off the table, "I've tried to avoid weighing myself lately", she admits as she walks towards the waiting scale.

"Would it make you feel better if I weighed you backwards so you can't see your weight?" the doctor asks as the girl before him slips off her sneakers and stands on the scale.

"It's fine", Brooke answers, "I know that it's all for the baby."

"Good", the doctor moves the adjustor back and forth until the scale balances out, "You've gained 6 pounds since your last appointment last month. I'd say that's fairly average. Many women lose some weight in the first trimester from morning sickness, but since you haven't had any, this weight gain is right on target", he says as Brooke walks back to the table, "We'll do your ultrasound now, Brooke."

"Okay, just tell me what to do!" Brooke says enthusiastically.

Dr. Clark smiles warmly as he pulls the ultrasound machine from the corner of the room to in front of the bed Brooke is sitting on, "I'll need you to lay down, pull your pants down just a little, and pull your shirt up."

Brooke shoots an encouraging glance at Lucas who seems a cross between uncomfortable and excited. Then, the girl does as the doctor tells her. When she's ready, the doctor rubs a gel on her stomach, then he switches on the ultrasound machine and begins moving the wand around Brooke's growing belly.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, please", Brooke responds.

The older man switches on a button on the machine and a white noise enters the room. Brooke and Lucas look confused for a moment and then they hear it. Underneath the white noise is a strong, fast heartbeat.

"The heartbeat is very strong, very steady."

"Oh, wow…" Brooke whispers.

"It's pretty neat, isn't it?" Dr. Clark asks, smiling at the young couple.

"Very", Lucas responds, snapping out of his reverie.

The doctor begins pointing at the screen as he continues to move the wand around, "now, here is the fetus. It may be hard to tell, but here are the arms, the legs, and here is the heart. See the fluttering?"

"I see it", Brooke says, her voice croaking with emotion.

"I do, too."

"Everything looks right on track, Brooke. Do you have any questions or concerns?" the doctor asks as he grabs a paper towel and cleans Brooke's stomach.

Brooke sits up and adjusts her clothing, "I don't think so. Lucas wants to know when we can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Not for a while. I can make a preliminary guess at about 16 weeks, but I don't usually tell the patient the gender until about twenty weeks."

"Okay", Lucas says as Brooke sends him a glare that clearly says "I told you so!"

"I should see you again in about a month, okay?" The teens nod. "Alright, just head to the receptionist to make the appointment. And call the office whenever you have a question."

"Thanks", Lucas says as the doctor nods and leaves the examining room, "I'm so relieved."

"Why?" Brooke asks as she slides off the table and collects her things.

"That everything is good. That you're both healthy."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm definitely relieved, too", Brooke says unconvincingly, her eyes wandering.

"What's up, Brooke?"

"It's just so real now. Seeing it on the screen…are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Having a baby, raising a baby…"

"Yeah, I'm scared. But it's going to be fine."

"How could you possibly know that?" Brooke laments.

"I have confidence in us…in you, especially."

Brooke sighs deeply and begins to walk out of the office, "Are you coming?" she asks Lucas as she notices him standing still.

Lucas walks towards Brooke and she reaches out, offering him her hand and the two walk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been written and completed since the beginning of last month, but then I had finals and the holidays, etcetera.

This is the last chapter of "Hallelujah", but never fear because there will be a third installment, tentatively called "Umbrella". I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I'm really thankful for all of your kind reviews.

* * *

"Brooke? Brooke, wake up."

"What the hell do you want?"

Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed late in the night, Lucas resting his hand on his girlfriend's stomach.

"The baby just did something weird", he explains.

Brooke sits up in bed and turns on the lamp that sits right next to her side of the bed.

"She's just kicking", Brooke says, "She's been doing that for days."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. You were never around when it happened."

"Oh…" Lucas looks down sadly, his hand still on his baby.

"Let's go to bed, Luke", Brooke says as she turns off the lamp and lies back in bed. Lucas leans over and pecks Brooke on the cheek.

"Goodnight", Lucas says.

"Mhmm…" Brooke mumbles, quickly falling back to sleep.

By sixteen weeks, Lucas told Brooke she had to tell her parents. Their reaction did not surprise Brooke in the least; they refused to support her. After much discussion, Karen agreed to let Brooke move into her home with her and Lucas. At nineteen weeks, Brooke and Lucas discovered their unborn child is a healthy girl. Both high schoolers began to adjust to life as expectant parents. Brooke and Lucas also decided that they both wanted to try to form a real relationship again. And now, at 22 weeks, the couple was happy. Their baby girl was healthy and that's really what mattered to them in that moment.

"Broody?" Brooke asks quietly as the two lay in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Put your hand back", she insists.

Lucas smiles to himself and reaches across Brooke's body to rest his hand on Brooke's belly again. Not even a moment later, Lucas feels a resistance against his strong hand. He smiles and Brooke laughs aloud.

"That's amazing", Lucas says, sighing contentedly.

"I know."

"Does it feel weird for you?"

"Yeah", Brooke says, "she's starting to wiggle, too."

"Wow."

"I love it, though", the girl admits.

"She's a Tigger, like her mother", Lucas says.

"Or maybe she'll play basketball."

"We'll support her in whatever she wants to do", the boy concedes.

"She's not even born yet and we're already talking about our plans for her."

Lucas snuggles against Brooke and she smiles. She puts her hand over Lucas' and they both feel the baby kick against their hands.

"She's making her presence known", Brooke says as she chuckles.

"She'll be just like you. Uh-oh."

Brooke swats Lucas with her free hand and smiles, "Goodnight!" she says teasingly.

"Goodnight, Brooke."

The two fall back to sleep again, both of their hands still resting on Brooke's growing bump.

* * *

Shaking her boyfriend awake hours later, Brooke exclaims, "Hey Lucas, wake up!"

Lucas jolts awake at the sound of his girlfriend's pleading words, "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Brooke says cheerfully, "just wanted to wake you up. I was bored."

"It's 8AM, Brooke, and it's Saturday."

"So?"

"Why are you up?"

"Your baby likes to kick me a lot", Brooke explains as she gets out of bed and walks to her dresser, "and she's sitting on my bladder so I have to pee every five seconds."

"I'm sorry, babe", Lucas says as he stands up to kiss Brooke.

"Don't be sorry", Brooke says as she rubs her belly.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Shop!"

"Really?"

"There's so much that we need, Luke. Plus, have you seen baby clothes? They're so cute!"

It took a while, but Brooke finally adjusted to being pregnant. She enjoyed watching her body grow, feeling the fluttering movements of her daughter growing inside her body. Lucas was also really enjoying his girlfriend's new body and they both were looking forward to the next few months.

Brooke now reached into her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. She loved her pregnant form, but she was hesitant to show it off. The stares she would get bothered her more than she let on.

"Do you want to make breakfast here or go to the café?" Lucas asks, grabbing his own clothes.

"I want to stay in. Can I cook breakfast for you?" Brooke asks excitedly.

"Can you cook?" Lucas asks as he slips on a t-shirt, but remains in his pajama pants.

"Not really, but how hard could it be to make eggs and toast?" Brooke replies, skipping out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Brooke", Lucas calls out to the girl as he walks out of his bedroom and joins his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Yes, Broody-boy?" responds Brooke. She's walking frantically around the room now, looking for items to make breakfast with.

"Why so cheery this morning?"

"I'm always cheery, Luke. Even when baby girl Scott keeps me up."

"You barely look pregnant in that outfit", Lucas points out. He pulls a loaf of bread out of the bread box and hands it to the brunette.

"I don't know, Lucas…I just don't like to flaunt this belly."

Lucas walks closer to Brooke, who is putting two slices of bread in the toaster. He puts his hand on her stomach but she quickly walks away, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of eggs.

"Why not, Brooke? Are you worried that you look fat?" Lucas asks as Brooke shakes her head in response.

"I get stared at."

"It's because you're so beautiful."

Brooke snorts in amusement, "No, it's not. Kids at school stare, people on the street stare. A woman at the café the other day had the nerve to tell me that I should be ashamed of myself." Brooke takes the eggs and begins to crack them into a bowl. It is silent as Lucas takes the carton and returns it to the refrigerator. His back is to Brooke as he asks, "Do you regret any of this?" He is hesitant as he waits for his girlfriend's answer.

"I don't regret it. I wish that I was ten years older or something. We're sixteen, Lucas", Brooke says as she continues walking around the kitchen to find plates. She puts two plates on the table and finally sits down. "But I can't change anything now. This is my life. I'm going to have a baby, and it's going to be fine."

Lucas sits next to his girlfriend and rests his hand on her knee, "You're going to be a great mother", he tells her.

"Thank you", Brooke whispers, "Time will tell."

* * *

_I don't quite like this chapter, but it'll do. I've already begun writing Chapter 1 of the third installment. Please review, loves!_


End file.
